There are many places where a portable observation structure would be useful. Hunters, particularly deer hunters, frequently find it desirable to pick a position in the woods and await their quarry to pass by. Often the hunter prefers his position to be elevated, e.g., a platform in a tree, for a better view of the surrounding area. Permanent tree platforms require preparation and provide no flexibility in the selection of locations day after day. Attempts have been made to provide portable ladders with platform tops that can be placed against a tree, and temporarily fastened to the tree for stability. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,431; 3,336,999; and 4,257,490. There also have been disclosed vehicles with ladders attached, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,960,588 and 2,035,537, but these have been restricted to agricultural and construction uses. There has never been disclosed, however, a suitable portable observation structure attachable to a small vehicle which would serve the hunter's needs or those of other types of observers, such as lifeguards.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable observation structure for use by a hunter. It is another object of this invention to provide a portable ladder structure for observation purposes wherein the vehicle and ladder are readily moved about and easily set up for use as needed. Other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.